the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Azra
Azra is a former Animalian dissident and member of the Animalian military students. Previously she is the leader of a breakaway Turkish army that later merges with the A.M.S. Appearence She is an anthropomorphic Kuvasz and though she is Turkish she dresses like she is Hindi or Indian. During her time with the A.M.S she wears a grey coloured Turkish style dress with a red head-dress which she also wears when she is the leader of the Turkish breakaway army whilst when she is with the rest of the resistance being rewarded by the Fox Junta she wears a red Saree and head-dress with black sandals. Personality When she first meets the leader of the A.M.S Tatyana Azra is very suspicious of her but ultimately proves to be one of her greatest allies, however it is not so much Tatyana that Azra is irritated by as it is Olga because Azra accuses her of reducing the Turkish fighters in the A.M.S, she is also shown to be a lot more practical but has an extremely short fuse which comes in more at night. Whilst most members of the Fox Junta most of them children are irritated by Santiago and Josefina at night especially Vladimiro and Hugo because they are the babies' neighbors so they get the worst of them screaming and crying Azra is frustrated by Ijenbike at night however she refuses to disown her. Her frustration with Ijenbike comes in at night due to the fact that unlike Ijenbike who believes that a lot of the more frightening urban legends are true and also having a panic attack when she learns that the White Angels use the same concept as the white death, Azra does not believe many urban legends to be true, she is also shown to be very shady almost as much as one of her own allies Shanmugalingam. Even if Azra is frustrated by Olga she still finds the wolf tolerable, like many other leaders she is well known for her discipline and trust more to Omar and Osama than Tatyana however she gets to like her. She is also shown to have no consideration for enemies putting them through the worst things an animal can possibly go through namely torture and humiliation but in prison the tables are turned and Azra ends up tortured and humiliated along with the other 119 members of the Animalian military students. Role Before joining the A.M.S Azra is an ally against the Animalian Junta even before she has the Turkish faction then a small army merge into the A.M.S, the Turkish Animalians led by Azra end up in a battle with a rival Turkish faction which ends up collaborating with the Animalian Junta. As the battle is lost Azra vows to continue fighting but in the end she is forced to flee and is given sanctuary by the A.M.S which after three to two months of difficult relations finally merges into the A.M.S. The A.M.S then spend another two months as an independent organization before merging with other Anti-Junta allies which include the Road Rovers, the Liberators of Animalia, the Animalian Resistance Army, the Mujahideen and the Dictatorship and Persecution Resistance Army, with the dramatic increase the resistance take over a large amount of territory and carry out even worse abuses on most citizens in that area than what the Junta carry out in the dictatorship, Azra's leadership is also restored when she is one of the leaders in the civil war which leads to her defeat, arrest and imprisonment with the rest of the A.M.S until the second Animalian coup which leads to her release from prison. Following the release of the resistance members who were imprisoned all resistance groups are re-established and rehabilitated by the government and all resistance groups including the Road Rovers are rewarded by Roberto and the Fox Junta. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Heroes